NiGHtMaRe part 2: Never Sleep Again
by Night Owl 93
Summary: Sequel to NiGHtMaRe 6 months after Nancy survived her battle with Fred Krueger, life has returned to normal. As the school year begins, a new girl moves into town: Eliza Crowe, who is being tormented by a "boogeyman with claws" that wants to kill her in her dreams. Turning to the only one who can help her, Eliza and Nancy team up to find a way to put Freddy to rest, for good.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been six months since Nancy had faced down and killed (or re-killed) the boogeyman of her nightmares, Fred Krueger, the man who had raped her when she was a small child and came back from the grave to haunt her through her nightmares. Now things have gone at least somewhat back to normal for Nancy and her dad as she begins her new year of high school. ****  
**

**Also beginning her new year is the new girl in town, Eliza Crowe. Eliza herself is being plagued with nightmares about being hunted down by a boogeyman with claws: Freddy! He's back, and with a vengeance, but why Eliza?**

**Eliza teams up with Nancy, the only person who can help her, and the two work together to find out why Freddy is after Eliza, as well as a way to lay Fred Krueger's wicked spirit to rest.**

**Blood will be shed, long-buried secrets will be brought to light, and lives will be lost in this thrilling sequel to _NiGHtMaRe_.**

* * *

It was a few minutes before eight in the morning on the first Tuesday of September. The sky was clear, cloudless blue, steadily growing brighter and brighter as the sun rose higher above the horizon, when Nancy rode up to the front of the school on her bicycle.

As she chained up her bike, she looked to the building, glad to be back to it again. It was funny; six months ago, she used to dread having to come five days a week to this institution of education, but now her heart warmed at the sight of it. After spending weeks lying in a hospital bed, then months in physical therapy, it was nice to finally get back to her calm, normal routine.

Which reminded her, she definitely needed to give Lance a major "thank you" as soon as she saw him. If it wasn't for him, delivering all her school work to her during his many, many visits while she was still in the hospital for the last couple months of the previous school year, she would have ended up repeating the whole semester. Unfortunately, she didn't see him anywhere. She thought this as odd, knowing how much of a model student he always was.

When she walked up through the halls, all eyes fell on her. No doubt they had all heard about what happened to her. This of course made her nervous, gaining infamy and becoming the center of attention, especially given the circumstances that caused it.

So she pulled the strap of her backpack tighter over her shoulder and meandered through the crowd, doing her best to ignore all the stares. As she did, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to find that the hand belonged to an older, larger boy.

"Welcome back, Nancy," he said, flashing his teeth in a wide smile that creeped Nancy out in the worst way.

After a couple seconds, another boy touched her arm, telling her, "Hey, Nancy."

She squirmed away from him and kept moving, quickening her pace. Another boy's hand stroked her hair as she passed. While she smacked it away, another's grazed her hip. She looked back and saw that every single male student was suddenly closing in on her with wicked, fiendish grins on each of their faces. She hurled her backpack into the face of one of them to blindside him, then took off in a sprint down the hall with the horde of male students on her tail. More came towards her from the opposite end.

She ducked into the hallway to her right and ran straight towards the exit. Much to her dismay, the doors were locked. When she turned back, the mob of young men were swarming closer and closer. She searched for another way to escape, and found only one: the basement. Left without any other choice, Nancy dashed down the flight of concrete stairs with the pack of boys chasing after her.

They were all fast, but Nancy was faster, and she dove in through the door and locked it good and tight behind her. She released a heavy sigh and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her fist; that was the biggest workout she had since physical therapy.

She then turned back to look around for another exit. Instead, she found herself in the school's boiler room. This sent chills all through her, seeing as the last boiler she had been in hadn't been an entirely... pleasant experience. Nancy swallowed her fear, reminding herself that she had nothing to be afraid of anymore, and started walking.

The place was poorly lit, illuminated only by a few dim bulbs sparsely installed about. The only sounds were of water dripping from the pipes and the hissing of steam. In her search, she found no sign of any other way out of there, so she decided to go back the way she came, hoping that the mad mob of males that chased her down there in the first place had gone by now. But when she reached the spot where the door had been, it was gone. Now there was nothing but a solid wall in its place. She touched the wall with both her hands, feeling the rough texture as if to find the door hidden beneath it or something like that, but it was truly gone as if it had never even been there.

Nancy backed away from the blank wall, her breathing quickening as terror began to seep into her veins. It seemed to be getting warmer in the room. Sweat rolled down her face and neck. At first she thought it was just her panic, but then she realized, it really was getting hotter. The noise of the hissing steam was growing louder; the boiler was overheating. Nancy moved along the perimeter of the room, feeling the wall for an exit, but finding none. She had circled the room twice before the heat became to intense and her head started feeling lighter. Her legs caved under her and she collapsed onto the floor. She lied on her back, hoping the concrete floor would be cool enough to keep her from getting heatstroke, but it was just as hot as everything else was. Higher, higher, and higher the temperature rose. On the wall above Nancy's head was a thermometer. The red liquid inside it rose further and further, reaching up to 100 degrees, then 110, 120, 130, 140, continuing on up. Her vision began to swim and blur as her sweat fell into her eyes. Soon her shirt, jeans, shoes, and hair were drenched as every inch of her skin was practically flowing sweat. The sound of the steam grew as the heat did, growing louder and louder until it became a sharp, piercing squealing, like the thing was screaming. The volume of it grew too much for Nancy to bear. She covered her ears in hopes to shut it out, squeezing her eyes shut and curling her body up into a fetal position.

All of a sudden, the squealing of steam faded into a steady buzzing. One of her eyelids opened, seeing that the sound was coming from her alarm clock. Nancy wiped her damp hair out of her face, looking around to see that she was, thankfully, back inside her own bedroom.

"Thank. God," she yawned, reaching over and shutting off her alarm.

6:30 in the morning, time to get ready for school. Nancy kicked her blankets off of her and sat upright, stretching both her arms above her head. As she got up, she noticed that her clothes and bed sheets actually were rather damp.

"What the hell?" she grumbled, feeling how warm it was in the house. She walked down the hall to check the thermometer, seeing that it was indeed almost ninety degrees inside.

"Dad," she sighed, shaking her head.

_'He turned off the thermostat again,' _she thought, _'Ever since the hospital bills started coming in, he's suddenly become a real conservationist.'_

Nancy went back to her bedroom and grabbed her a change of clothes: a gray sleeveless graphic tee and holed jeans, then went to the bathroom for a shower. She started up the water and stripped out of her sweaty tank top and boxers. Before she got in, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Within the months that passed, her body had grown thinner than it had been before, having spent most of those months confined to a hospital bed. Thanks to all the time in physical therapy, though, now her body was all muscle, not a single bit of fat on her. Her hair had also grown much longer than it had ever been in her life. The longest she had ever kept it was just past her shoulders, but now it flowed down just a couple inches above her waist. She guessed she could be considered attractive, if it weren't for the array of scars all over her, especially on her face.

Her forehead had a thick scar above her right eyebrow. There were also ones on her left cheek, brow, and across her nose from when her face was bashed into the wall. Her finger ran down over the scar just below her left clavicle where she had been stabbed. On her right thigh was a particularly deep scar from the chunk of wood that had pierced through. There was also her right foot; her skin from about below her calf muscle and down was melted with burn scars. Luckily, the doctors were able to keep her toes separated, though they still couldn't entirely bend as good as they used too because the skin was now too tight. There was also still a white "F" left on her stomach. Then, of course, there were the four parallel cuts carved into her back. Or, to be more, the cuts that had been re-carved into her back. Her jaw clenched, causing her implanted teeth to dig painfully into her gums, as she reach back and ran her fingertips over them. All were souvenirs of her deadly battle with dream demon, Fred Krueger.

Six months ago, Nancy's mother, Marge, had died in her sleep. At the same time, Nancy began having terrifying dreams, nightmares about a man who was hideously burned and wore a glove with bladed fingers, like claws, named Freddy. As if the nightmares weren't bad enough, anything that Freddy would do to her in her nightmares, actually happened to her in reality. She soon learned from her father, Donald, that Freddy was in fact a real person. When she was five years old, she had been friends with his daughter, Kathy, and while Nancy was spending a night at her house, Freddy had tortured and raped her. Freddy had been failed to be arrested, so Donald, who himself was a cop, took justice into his own hands and murdered him. And so, all these years later, Freddy was somehow able to come back and haunt Nancy through her dreams, forcing her to relive the terrible memories of what he had done to her. Out of fear, Nancy decided to keep herself from sleeping, but after an accident that knocked her unconscious, she discovered that not only could she retain wounds inflicted on her in her dreams, she could also bring things out of the dream world as well. So she decided to use this as a way to beat Freddy once and for all; she allowed herself to go to sleep, then woke herself up, pulling Freddy right out of her dream into the real world. He and Nancy then engaged in a fight that nearly killed her, not to mention her father, but not before she was able to burn him to a crisp, reducing him to a smoldering pile of ash.

Now things have finally gotten back to normal for her, and her dad. Almost. Because of Donald's extensive injuries, he had since been demoted to desk work. His diet had also had to undergo changes as well because of the damage to his organs.

As for Nancy, things had gotten better. Well, sort of. Her body had healed greatly, but her dreams were still bothering her. Not at all like when Freddy was in them; he was dead and gone, and they didn't affect her in reality like they did then, but she still had nightmares. Nothing involving Freddy, just plain old nightmares, like the one she just had earlier, and that one was a perfectly understandable one; it was her first day back at school, and the first day of her junior year of high school. She was sure plenty of people had heard of what had happened to her, and as if the first day of the new school year couldn't make her nervous enough. But after all that she had survived, she could get through this, no problem.

And so, Nancy got herself washed, dried, dressed, and ready to face the new year.

* * *

**here it is, the beginning of Part 2 of the NiGHTMARE trilogy**

**I have to warn y'all though, this is going to take a LONG time to work on, like probably another three years, because this one will be totally original; it's plot won't be based on any of the previous Elm Street films. there will be a few bits and pieces from the originals, yes, but the plot itself will otherwise be of my own creation. meaning this one will be even more of a challenge for me =P but i do love a good creative challenge**

**but stay posted for when something does pop up**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't nearly as bad as she dreamed it would be. At least in the sense that she didn't get stampeded by a mob of teenage boys. She was, however, somehow made the center of attention. It seemed like every pair of eyes was focused on her from the moment she chained up her bicycle. As she walked past, people would stop to stare and whisper amongst themselves. She did her best to just shrug it off and ignore it, but it was kind of hard to do when she saw it every which way she turned.

Once again, she wished to have Lance nearby, to have that one secure presence to put her nerves at ease. But he didn't seem to be anywhere around. As she was walking along the sidewalk, passing the bus as it departed after the students packed inside had exited, her attention then turned as she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine drawing closer, coming to a stop in a parking spot just three feet away from her. When the rider dismounted and removed his helmet, Nancy was nothing short of totally stunned to see that it was Lance. In the months that had passed, he had gone through quite a change, but it was definitely him. He had obviously gone through a growth spurt, gaining an extra half-foot of height. His hair was cut shorter than it was before, and he was without his glasses. He also had a light shadow of facial hair on his cheeks.

Nancy hadn't even realized she was staring at him until Lance himself had broken her out of her trance.

"Nancy?" he said, his backpack hanging from one hand, his helmet held in the other.

"Hey Lance," said Nancy, a smile forming on her face.

"It's great to see you again!" he then said, taking a couple steps closer to her, pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder, "You know, out of the hospital and out of all those casts and stuff."

"I know. It's great to be back," said Nancy, unconsciously scratching the scar on her forehead, "I can't believe how different you look, by the way."

"You too. You look..." Lance then said, looking over Nancy's transformed appearance with an attempt at inconspicuousness, "Different."

"Yeah, I know," Nancy grumbled, scratching the scar on her cheek with her thumb. "So when did you get the motorcycle?" she then asked as they began walking up to the school building.

"A month ago," Lance answered, "My dad got it for me for my birthday to replace my old moped."

"It's pretty awesome," Nancy remarked, looking back over her shoulder to get one last look at Lance's bike, "I always wanted to ride one, but of course my dad would never even let me near one."

"I could always teach you," Lance told her, "If you really wanted."

"Oh my god, yes please!"

"Okay," Lance said with a smile, holding out his hand, "It's a deal."

"Deal."

The two friends shook hands as a signature for the contract they had made, then continued on down the halls of the building to each of their lockers. Nancy's was on the second floor, so at the base of the stairs, they parted ways until they could meet up again at a later time.

As Nancy trekked up the stairs, halfway up them, her body impacted with another girl's. In the impact, the notebooks and binders she had been cradling in her arm fell to the ground, the books falling open and scattering papers all over the steps.

The girl swore under her breath and sank down to gather up her papers.

"Oh god," Nancy gasped, sinking down to help her, "I am so sorry. I did not see you there."

"It's okay," the girl sighed, "I wasn't really watching where I was going."

"Me either I guess."

As Nancy was gathering up the papers, she saw that most of them were pieces of sketch paper with charcoal drawings etched on them. One of them was of a derelict old house, its wood dark and rotted, the windows and door boarded up. She didn't know what it was, but something about the drawing gave Nancy the chills.

"Did you draw these yourself?" Nancy asked as she handed the drawings back to their owner.

"Yeah," the girl answered, gathering her possessions together and rising back up to her feet.

"They're really good."

"Thanks."

The girl looked like she was about Nancy's age, though Nancy was certain that she had never seen her at this school before. She was Nancy's same height, her hair shoulder-length and dyed jet black. Her eyes were ringed with thick black eyeliner, making her blue irises seem even brighter, and her fingernails were also colored black.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Nancy finally asked.

"Yeah," the girl chuckled, nodding, "You got me. I've actually been trying to find room eighteen, but I'm not really having any luck."

"Oh, that's down on the first floor," Nancy explained to her, "Down the hall to the left, it's the last room on the right side."

"Thank you so much!" the new girl elated. She began to walk past her, then stopped to tell her, "Oh, and my name's Eliza, by the way."

"I'm Nancy."

"Well, I'll catch you later, Nancy," the girl named Eliza said before continuing on down to find her first period class, while Nancy walked up the steps towards her own.

* * *

**here y'all are, a new chapter for Nightmare 2, introducing Eliza, the newest "Elm Street child"**


End file.
